


DSNC

by Hwer412



Category: Homestuck, RWBY
Genre: Accidents, Character Death, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Disintegration, Fights, Invisibility, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, POV First Person, Psychic Abilities, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwer412/pseuds/Hwer412
Summary: Dave strider, Doc Scratch, Jack Noir and Sollux Captor find themselves lost on an alien world where the moon is shattered, the world is ruled by four kingdoms and the forest's are filled with black skinned Demon animals. Being hunted by various powerful factions for their links to the deaths of several individuals, they will have to work together to find their way back home.





	DSNC

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a beginners gambit so sorry if the story is a bit bland dialogue wise. Hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

Your name is Dave Strider. You find your self lying on the ground of a dark alleywey with the moon above you. You don't know where you are but it appears to be a city of some kind, you would say your somewhere on earth but you don't remember the moon being shattered on the left side. You're memories are bit foggy but you aleast remember you were at home with Jade and Karkat before waking up here, perhaps you accidentally time travelled? Whatever the case your clothes seem to be intact and you're sylladex still has everything in it, unfortunately you appeared to have fallen from a large height and your head is aching like hell, you've also manage to loss your sword Caledfwlch despite never taking it out of your strife deck. Getting up and looking around you see that the alleywey you landed in is rather seculded. Examining further you luckily manage to find Caledfwlch vertically implated into the ground, there's just one problem.

It's stuck in a young girls head

**Dave: examine the girls corpse**

You look at the recently deceased girls corpse in front of you, determining how she had managed to die. From what you can tell she's human, a teenager appearence wise that was just a bit shorter then you. She has silver eyes, dark red hair and was wearing a red cloak with a hood over a black dress with a red underskirt and detailing, you notice that she has a silver colored rose charm on her belt and was listening to music before she died. you can't tell if she had notice you falling into here and making sure you were alright or if she was just walking through minding her own business, but from what you can tell she probably didn't manage to see the sword in time before it implated itself strait into her skull.

**Dave: Remove Caledfwlch and check for clues**

you decide to remove the weapon and put it in to your strife deck to make sure that if anyone walks over here they don't immediately start panicking at the sight of him standing over her corpse. 

Noticing that the only thing that was damage was her hood you decide to see if she has any clues as to where you are. Following her headphone cord you find a clear glass tablet on some kind on her utility belt and a wallet with unsually colored credit cards. Checking further you manage to find some kind of mechanical contraption strapped to the back of her belt, making sure no one is looking you store the headphones, tablet, wallet, and the wierd red thing in your sylladex

**Dave: examine/wield contraption**

It's red and rectangular with a wide angled point on one end and two rounded bumps on the other, it seems to be rather complex in its Design. Maybe it turns into somekind of fold out chair? Either way, You don't have an empty strife deck and it isn't compatible with your current strife specibus so you can't really wield it. but nevermind that for now you need to find other clues!

Before you can even think about doing anything else your iSHADES vibrate to the tune of a pesterchum notification from a nameless user.

* * *

 

TG: who the hell is this?  
TG: look i'm a bit busy, so i have no time to deal with you, can you please just go away  
Hello Mr. Strider, as of now i'm currently contacting you from a significant point in your timeline. If everything has been following the same turn of events, which it has indeed, then you will have a significant issue on your hands. as such i will give you detailed instructions on how to prevent the oncoming trouble that this incident entails.  
1\. Capchalog the corpse   
2\. To the back of the alleyway around the left corner you will find two dumpsters, throw the corpse in the right one.  
3\. Take the molotov, light the rag and throw it in the dumpster, make sure it breaks.  
4\. Get away from the crime scene and search the city for whatever clues you can find.  
If everything has happened in this order with no distractions, which it will, you will have a perfect opportunity to figure out where you are.  
TG: what?  
TG: wait what?  
TG: you have white text?   
TG: how the hell did you get white text?  
TG: ok then let's see what you said  
TG: what the fuck? i don't know why you're telling me this but it better not be a joke  
TG: i'm going around the corner to see if you're right so don't go anywhere  
TG: ok you're right about the trash cans but why can't i leave the girl here? It seems like a better idea then causing a dumpster fire  
Because otherwise the authorities will find and detain you as a possible link regarding her death, and resistance will more than likely end in either your death or with your becoming an international criminal wantend all over the world.  
So please, get to burning the corpse.  
TG: oh so now you're talking to me properly   
TG: who are you anyway, and how do you know this?  
TG: hey, are you still there  
TG: you don't just tell me some shit and expect me to follow it just cause you can  
TG: whatever, just make sure if you're going to talk to me next time that you actually talk to me

* * *

 

You would rather not take instructions from a stranger but if what he says is true, then at the very least you'll follow his instructions just to make sure he doesn't end up blamed for murder because his sword just decided to fall in wrong place at the wrong time.

**Dave: dispose corpse**

you reluctantly captchalogue the girls corpse and run towards the trash cans around the corner, you throw her in the one on the right as instructed and look back at the instructions noticing that it metions a molotov of all things. You don't have a molotov on you and there isn't any sign of something you could use to make one, so what gives?

Suddenly a large flash of green light hits your shades as you see a large bottle of vodka, an absorbant piece of cloth, and a lighter appear in front of you, not questioning it you start making the molotov out of what you were given. Tipping the bottle over before moving it back up quickly, you light the rag and throw the bottle strait into the dumpster, causing the bottle to break and catch the corpse and the rest of the dumpsters contents on fire.

 ~~~~Staring at the dumpster fire you start to hear murmurs and run away from the scene of the crime. trying to go god tier you fail to even change clothing and start panicking, checking for any other means of escape you remember that you still have a certain shitty skate board that can fly. Quickly getting out your ~~~~ _ **UNREAL AIR1!!1111!**_  you hop onto it slowly rising into the air.

looking around you see a relatvely tall building in your sight and as soon as your over it you captchalogue your skateboard and land on top of it. Looking out from your viewpoint it becomes very clear that you're no longer on earth. The entire city is walled off with green valleys and forests surrounding it at every corner. You see airships floating around the city, dropping people off at various buildings, and a large floating island resembles a large castle of somekind. You begin to feel that wherever you are it's gonna be awhile before you can find your way back home again, so you takeout your timetables and start traveling back in time a day.


End file.
